Summer Love
by Haru-Starlietta
Summary: Just when Lucy realized her feeling for Natsu, Lisanna came back. And she got invitation card from Lisanna to celebrate her new relationship with Natsu and return party. The party was right on Lucy's birthday. What will Lucy do? One-shot.NaLu


**Hello! :D Haru is here~**

**This is my first one-shot ;)  
**

**Hope you like it ^3^d**

* * *

_"Good morning, Ms. Heartfilia!" "Good morning, Lucy-sensei!" "You're as beautiful as always, Ms. Heartfilia!" "How are you today, Ms. Lucy?" "Will you come to our class today, Heartfilia-sensei?" _

A blonde woman with bundled hair, leaving her long bang and across her forehead. She wore a knee-high black skirt with high sctocking which covered her legs fully, and a white cloth with high neck and a little nace around it, long sleeves with fishline and two layered ruffles, and a small red ribbon under the really small v-line neck. She walked down the hall and got many 'good-morning-greets' from the students. Yeah, we know her. Lucy Heartfilia, the (famous) teacher in Fairy Academy. "Good morning, guys." She smiled at the students. Some of the boy whistled. Lucy couldn't help but giggled at her students's behaviour.

"Good morning, Lucy." A scarlet head greeted as Lucy walked into the big cozy teacher room. Hell yeah, Fairy High is really huge. You could get lost here if you never went there.

"Ah, good morning, Headmaster." Lucy greeted back at her. The long scarlet haired rose a brow, "I told you to call me Erza, didn't I?" Lucy gasped as she remembered it, "I'm sorry, Erza." Smiling, Erza nodded. She's 2 years older than Lucy and a genius. Makarov gave the headmaster seat for her. Lucy is just 21 years old. Lucy sat on her seat there. Then, Lucy's eyes got wide as she felt someone's arm around her neck.

"Lucy! Finally you come, what took you so long?" A man voice said, a bit whining. Smiling, she got up from her seat as she sighed.

"The school starts at 8. It's just 7. I didn't late, Natsu." Lucy rolled eyes at her pink haired nakama. Yep, no one else but Natsu Dragneel, 21 years old. Natsu grinned, "You're late to be the first here, Luce."

Gray smirked at the two teachers, "It's only 7 in the morning and you two already go _lovey-dovey _?" Earning a glare from them, Gray chuckled. "I'm just saying the truth, right Erza?" Erza nodded. "No doubt."

Natsu hissed, "Shut the hell up, stripper." Gray twitched, "What did you say, flame head?" Natsu smirked evily, "You heard me, ice princess!" Lucy face palmed. Really those two never changed since they met on middle school.

Erza grabbed the two boys's collar, "That's enough you two."

Lucy beamed as a long white haired woman came in. "Good morning, Mirajane-san." Mirajane smiled, "Good morning, Lucy. Good morning all."

Natsu frowned, the suddenly a grin appeared, "Luce! Let's go to Fairy Sphere Garden." Lucy looked at him as she started to sparkle. "Really? Okay then." Leaving the room, Natsu grinned and grabbed Lucy's wrist. Lucy blushed, while looking at him.

"Ara ara, those two are just cute together." Mirajane's smile got wide at the scene. "Yeah. But you know him. He's dense enough to realise it." Gray snickered. Erza smiled, "I wonder when those two will be together? They've been best friends for years."

Mirajane shrugged, "Sooner or later. But sooner is better, don't you think so?"

-N-

"Lu-chan-sensei!" A blunette high school girl grinned at Lucy. "Oh, hi there, Levy-chan." Blinking, Levy looked at Natsu. Then she clapped her hands, "Are you dating with Dragneel-sensei now? I've been wai-"

"WE'RE NOT!" The two shouted. Levy smirked, "Well sooner or later. Good luck, Lu-chan-sensei! And have fun with your morning date." Then sound of growls from boys come. _"Lucky you, Dragneel-sensei!" "I thought I have a chance." "He's damn lucky!"_

"Levy-chaan!" Lucy flushed and pouted. Natsu couldn't help but chuckle at them. A slight blush on his cheeks. Oh Natsu, why don't you fall for her already? Or you don't realize it yet? *sigh*.

Oh, yeah... Lucy and Levy are bestfriends even though their age's difference is 5 years. They often share story outside the lesson time.

Then the two teachers walked again toward the Fairy Sphere Garden. It's a beautiful garden where only special teachers could come in, like Natsu, Erza, Mirajane, and Gray. Lucy will get permission to come there freely next week, based on the teacher rules there. The garden is inside a half sphere of blue glass, like glass house. Beautiful flowers inside there, And there is a pond, and a place to have tea time.

Lucy beamed in happiness, "It's been awhile since I came here, maybe last month?" Natsu chukcled, "I can take you here anytime you want, Lucy. Why you didn't tell me if you want?" Lucy played her finger together, "We-well, you didn't tell me." Natsu laughed at his bestfriend, "Silly Luce." He patted her head.

"Anyway, I'll make some tea, do you want it?" Lucy smiled. Nodding, Natsu sat on the white chair. Lucy right away made the tea.

Few minutes later, Lucy back with a tray of tea. Walking up the 7 ladder-steps, she placed the tray on the table. She set up the glass, and poured the tea into Natsu's cup and hers. Then se sat down.

Natsu slipped the tea into his mouth, "This is good, Luce. I love it." Instead a 'thanks', Lucy just smiled at him.

"Natsu?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks..." Lucy smiled. Natsu blinked, and he smiled softly at her, "No problem, Luce." Then they talked while waiting for the bell, laughed, drank tea, well they had fun time. Gosh, really..when will they be together?

"5 more minutes before the bell. What class you have today, Natsu?" Lucy got up from her seat followed by the pink locks. He grinned, "1-3 in first period, 3-4 in third period, 2-2 in fourth period. I only have three classes today. What about you?"

"2-1 in first period and 2-4 in second period. Only that for today. I'm kinda free today." They started to walk out from the garden to their own class. Ah, I forgot to tell you, Lucy is music teacher and Natsu is an art teacher. Believe me or not Gray is a history teacher, Mirajane is an English teacher.

-A-

* * *

"So, do you have free time today?" Natsu stood in front of music class's door. Lucy nodded. "Great! Want to have dinner together?" Lucy nodded(again) in excitement. Since they were busy lately, they haven't spend much time together. Placing his arms at her back head, he grinned. Lucy opened the door, "Well, see you lat-"

_TAK!_

Lucy's shoes hit the tile. Her eyes widened. The students were gasping, "Lucy sensei!" Grabbing her wrist, Natsu with his reflex caught Lucy and the other hand wrapped around the blonde's waist. "That was close." Natsu sighed. While the blonde's blush was becoming more red, like tomato. The students in the class were in silent, watching the scene.

Natsu let his arms go off her, grinning like nothing happen, "See you later, Luce." The pink haired teacher left the room, leaving the unlucky Lucy. Why you ask? It's because there is L-

"LU-CHAN SENSEI! That was so cute!" Levy squealed like there was nobody else in the room. Then the class was bursting into noise. "I didn't know they finally together!" or "Aren't they so cute? Heartfilia sensei and Dragneel sensei!" or maybe "Geez, Natsu sensei is a lucky man!" or even this, "Invite me to your wedding, Sensei!"

Lucy face palmed, hiding her blush. Her students, no, even the teachers were crazy. There's no way she's in relationship with the stupid handsome nice idiot pink haired art teacher. Or it is? She dropped her books loudly at the desk, making the class went silent. "Listen here, students. There's nothing special about me and Dragneel, 'kay? Now starts the lesson!" Tapping the ruler slowly on her right palm, she smirked when the class growled. "Nah, she's naive." Cana said, earning a glare from the blonde. "Geehe... The bunny teacher and flame head?" Gajeel smirked.

_Teacher's Room_

"Seems you don't have any class today, Mirajane?" Gray asked, leaning is back on the chair. and you don't have any work, Erza?"

"I just want to take a break from the works. So many paper in my room." Erza sighed and crossed her arms. Mirajane just smiled, "Yup, I don't have any for today." She grabbed the tv's remote, pressing the power button. Their eyes widened at the televesion. A news about singer in one of the talk show in the television.

"I..Is that...?" Gray surprised. Erza smiled, "She has new hits, huh?" Mirajane beamed in happiness, "She does. She told me she's going home soon." Gray and Erza looked at the long white haired woman, "Really?" Mirajane nodded. Erza stared at her friend, "So Lisanna is really going back. I love her songs. She is a good singer."

"I'd love to invite her to come here." Mirajane giggled. "That's a good idea, Mira." Gray said, leaning his chin on his palm. "Good idea to make this school turn into screams." Erza rolled her eyes.

"Well, she'll be back next week or maybe 2 days again. We have some time." Mirajane beamed in happiness. "I gotta go, I have something to do with the students. They sure give me a job." The white haired woman sighed as she left the teacher's room.

-L-

Lucy sat on a chair near the opened window in library. She waited for Natsu finishing his lesson. It was already passed 3 pm. Her eyes glanced at the door, wishing it was _him_ who opened it. Seeing it wasn't him, Lucy let out another sigh. "Hey Mirajane-san. What are you doing?"

"Nothing much." Mira shrugged, "Just finished with some business. Anyway, have you heard that Lisanna is going back?"

Lucy's eyes widened, "Really? This summer?" Mirajane nodded. Lucy squealed, "I miss her so much! I can't wait to see her again. "When will she be here?"

Mirajane shook her head, "I don't really know, but I'll tell you soon."

"Thank you, Mirajane-san." Lucy smiled, a big smile. "The pleasure is mine, Lucy." She said before left the room, leaving the blonde alone again. Lucy put her arms on her hips, "What took him so long?"

Lucy walked toward the piano which was near the place she sat before. She sat on the piano's chair. Touching the piano's keys, she smiled. Lucy was about to play the piano when she felt someone pulled her ribbon. Her bundled hair fell down, loosed.

"Didn't I tell you that you're more beautiful when your hair like this?" The man smirked. "Na..Natsu?" Lucy turned her head behind. Her brown eyes met with his black ones.

"Sorry for the late." Natsu grinned. Lucy nodded, "It's okay."

Then Natsu touched her hair, grabbing strands of her blonde hair. He bring it close to his nose, inhaling the sweet scent of her hair. Lucy squeaked a bit, flushing, "Nat..Natsu...What are you...?"

"Just want to smell you hair's scent." He grinned, "Anyway, let's go. I'm starving here." Lucy pouted, "Wait.. I need to retie my hai-"

Natsu rolled his eyes, grabbing her wrist. "I don't care. Let's go!" They walked out from the library. Lucy smiled and blushed in the same time.

"Lu-chan sensei! Natsu sensei! Have a nice dinner!" Levy shouted when the 'not-a-couple-yet' passed the 2-1 class. Cana grinned, "Treat her well, Natsu sensei!"

"Yeah, sure! Thanks, guys!" Natsu grinned at his students. Their hands still linked with each other. Some of the boys whistled at them, making Lucy blushed. But the idiotic insensitive salmon-haired didn't mind at all. He was an easy-going person. The students like him very much, and so do his friends.

"Where are we going, Natsu?" Lucy asked. Natsu shrugged, "I don't know. Somewhere." Lucy glared at him, maiking Natsu laughed, "It's a secret, weirdo."

They went to the park lot, and stood in front of Natsu's motorbike, a red yamaha R1 sport motorbike. "It's nice to have a spare." Natsu smirked, giving Lucy a helmet.

"Thanks." Lucy smiled lightly, and put on the helmet, and Natsu did too. After Natsu sat on the bike, Lucy sat behind him.

"Ready Luce?" Natsu smirked, turning his head a bit. "Go on." Lucy nodded. Feeling Lucy's arms wrapped around him, Natsu smirked and drove the motorbike.

They went to Natsu-know-where. They had been on motorbike for almost 2 hours, and they still hadn't reach the place. It already passed the lunch time. Lucy made a 'where-the-hell-are-we-going' face. Five minutes later, Natsu stopped in front of a restourant. The restourant was on the top of a hill, and there were so many trees around the restourant. The weather was refreshing. A beautiful pond just near the entarance door. The building was good too. Looked like an expensive one.

"I.. I didn't know this place is exist..." Lucy blinked. Natsu grinned, putting his hands on his pant's pocket. "Come one." Lucy nodded and followed him to come inside the restourant.

Natsu stopped in front of the office desk, "May I help you, Sir?" The woman said. Natsu grinned, "A table for Dragneel?" The woman gasped for a second then she smiled wider. "Please come this way." She led Natsu and Lucy to a table. There were a lot of people inside, but Lucy confused why they didn't sat inside there, and kept walking instead. The woman opened a door. And Lucy saw a big glass door. The woman opened the glass door, and there was a wide balcony outside, faicng the town since the restourant was in a hill. And pots of flower made the place more beautiful, and you could see trees too.

There were only one table there near the balcone fence, and no one there. Natsu pulled a chair, "Please sit down." He smiled at Lucy softly, making her blushed. "Th..Thank you." Lucy sat and Natsu sat on his chair. The woman gave them the menu book. "What would you order?"

Both Natsu and Lucy looked at the menu. "Fettucini Carbonara." Natsu said. "Hmm... I order... Chicken Katsu Spaghetti." Lucy said.

"Okay. What would you order for the drink?"

"Iced lemon tea will do." Lucy smiled, closing the book. "Same like her." Natsu grinned. "Excuse me." The woman smiled and bowed. Then she left the place.

"Will you really treat me for sure?" Lucy asked. He said that it would be his treat for today. The pink-haired nodded, still grinning. "Of course! You know that I won't lie. I have a special voucher." Lucy blinked, "Special voucher?"

Natsu nodded, "I can use it in special day, such as, Christmast day, or in weekend like this, or even Valentine's day."

"Va..Valentine's day? Really?"

"Uh-huh... Usually this place will be decorated beautifully at Valentine's Day. Many men proposed their girlfriend here."

Lucy's eyes sparkled, "Really? I want to see it! Will you take me here on Valentine's Day next year?" She wanted to use it for novel idea. Natsu rose a brow, leaning his chin on his palm.

"You want me to propose you here next year?" Natsu smirked.

Lucy gasped. Then her face was blushing hard, almost like Erza's hair. "Th-That's n-not what I mean! I.. I just.." Then Natsu bursted into laugh. Lucy pouted and blushed in the same time. "Stop laughing!"

Natsu chuckled, "It's okay, I can take you here whenever you want."

Lucy stared at him for few seconds, the a blush was spreading on her cheeks. "Thanks so much, Natsu." She said while lowering her head. Now she knew, she had fell in love with this pink-haired, Natsu Dragneel.

"No problem. It's splendid, don't you think so?" Natsu stared down at the view. Lucy smiled, "It is splendid." Then there were a peaceful silent, staring at each other for some minutes.

"Why did yot take me here, Natsu?" Lucy tilted her head. Natsu pointed the view beside him. He smiled softly at her. "I want to show you that..."

Lucy saw at the direction where Natsu pointed at. Then her eyes got wide, "It's shimmering..." They could see a beautiful sunset from there clearly. The sun shone over the town.

-U-

* * *

"Hey, Luce..."

"Mmm, what is it, Natsu?" Lucy asked without taking her eyes off from the view. They were in a place near a big bridge. Natsu was leaning his back on his motorbike while Lucy sat on the inclined ground which covered by the grass. Natsu saw stars and moon's reflection at the river. "Do you want to go home or else?"

Lucy opened her mouth but she didn't say a thing. Natsu frowned at her. "About that... My..." Lucy linked her fingers together and tapping her index fingers. Natsu looked at her with 'what-is-it' look when she laughed nervously.

"My apartement is in trouble. Somehow, the water didn't want to flow, all lights went out. So it's complete dark. And you know I don't like a complete dark. Opurimu-jiisan said it'll be back to normal tomorrow night."

"Where did you sleep last night?" Natsu sighed. Lucy stood up from her sit posisition, "I went to Erza's house, but she isn't at her house tonight."

Swinging his leg over his motorbike, Natsu sat on it. "Come on."

Lucy confused, "Where are we going this time? It's almost 11 pm." Lucy took a long at her white watch.

"To my apartement, where else?" Natsu grinned, turning on the power. Lucy blushed lightly, "Is that okay?"

Natsu shrugged, "I don't mind. Come on... Midnight is coming soon." Lucy sat behind him, putting the helmet over her head. Natsu already used it before she did. "But what about my clothes? I don't want to wear this clothes." Lucy grabbed one of her sleeve.

Natsu blinked for two seconds, then he smiled, "Nah, you ever left your clothes at my apartement last month. We were having a little party for nothing with the others, remember?"

Then Natsu drove her to his apartement, it wasn't so far from there, it took only about 15 minutes. After they arrived, Natsu parked his motorbike, and walked toward his apartement, followed by Lucy who stood beside him.

Opening the door, Natsu let Lucy came in first. "Ladies first." He smiled. Lucy giggled, "Thank you, Mr. Dragneel." His apartement was cozy and big, not to mention clean. Lucy took off her shoes and wore her house shoes there. She left it in purpose.

"Suit yourself. You often come here anyway." Natsu grinned. Lucy nodded, "Yes. But never sleep-over here before."

"You can sleep at my room, I'll sleep at the living room. Since there's only one bedroom here." Natsu walked toward the kitchen, but stopped in the midway because Lucy called him. "Can I help you, Ms. Heartfilia?"

"No, it just... You can use your room, I'll sleep in the living room." Lucy said. Natsu sighed at the blonde.

"What kind of man am I if I let you sleep there while I'm in my room?" Natsu smiled. Lucy's face became red. "But I..."

Natsu smirked, "Or you want me to sleep with you?" His teasing question made the already blush scarlet Lucy flush harder. "Stu-stupid Natsu!" She walked to the bathroom to get a change. Natsu couldn't help but chuckle.

Lucy wore an orange t-shirt and short white pants. Then she went to find Natsu. "Natsu? Where are you?"

"Outside, Luce!" Lucy walked out to the balcony, near the living room. "Want some?" Natsu offered a glass of hot chocolate. Lucy nodded. The sky tonight was so beautiful, didn't care where you saw it. Lucy leaned her elbows on the fence, and Natsu leaned his back on it.

"Summer vocation is coming, huh?" Lucy said. Natsu nodded, "Yeah, and we can relax soon." Lucy giggled, "Those students sure gave me a scare sometimes." Hearing a chuckle from Natsu, she looked at him.

"We used to be like that when we were in school." Natsu laughed. Lucy hit his arm lightly. Soon, Lucy yawned.

"Let's go inside. And have a rest, Luce." Natsu walked in to the living room, followed by Lucy. Lucy sat on the couch, making Natsu confused. "I thought you were sleepy?" Lucy yawned again. Natsu blushed lightly, "_she's cute_."

Putting the mug on the small desk next to the couch, Lucy's eyes were closing... wait, and shutting open again, and closing again...

"Na-tsu... I.." Before she could finish her word, she already fell asleep. Natsu smiled at the sleeping Lucy. "Silly Luce."

After few seconds, Natsu carried her carefully to his room. Opening the door, Natsu tried not to waking her up. Natsu laid Lucy down on his bed. He stroked her bang before pulling the comforter over her. He of course ever saw her sleeping before, but yeah, she's as cute as always. Just when Natsu was about leaving the room, Lucy mumbled his name. "N-Natsu..."

Chuckling softly, Natsu sat on the edge of the bed, "Yeah?" Lucy held his hand. Natsu was surprised at first, but then he grabbed her hand. "Don't leave..." She semi-opened her eyes. She could see Natsu a bit. "I won't. Now, get a sleep." Natsu said before laid himself next to Lucy. Lucy smiled in her sleep, feeling warmthness from Natsu. She snuggled into him. Natsu's arms now on her back, storking her blond locks. He smiled.

"Sleep well, Lucky Lucy."

-next day-

In this Saturday morning, Lucy woke up first. Lucy blushed when she realized that Natsu hugged her all night. She was facing his chest, while Natsu's arms wrapped around her waist. She tried to get up, but his grip was strong. Giving up, Lucy sighed. "Natsu..."

"Natsuuu!" Lucy poked his cheeks, pouting. Groaning, Natsu shut his eyes open. His onyx eyes met with her beautiful brown orbs. He yawned and greeted Lucy, "Good mor-"

Lucy shoved him away (a bit hard if you ask me, hard enough to made him fell to the ground), "What are you doing here?"

Natsu mumbled something about Lucy, making Lucy glared at him, "You're the one who didn't want me to leave." Natsu stucked his tounge. Blush spread on her cheeks, "Shu-shut up!" Natsu rose a brow at her, "You're a weirdo, Luce."

Just when Lucy was about to say something, the bell was ringing. Natsu automatically stood up, and walked to open the door. Lucy followed him, just wanted to see who was that.

"NATSUUU~~~!" A hug was flying to Natsu when he opened the door. Natsu fell on the floor, while _someone_ on the top.

Lucy's eyes widened at the scene. "Li..sanna?"

"LUCYYY!" The white haired girl ran to her and hugged her. She rubbed her cheek with Lucy's. "Lucy, Lucy, Lucy! I missed you!"

Natsu blinked, "Lisanna? Is that really you?" Lisanna nodded, hugging him again. "I missed you so much, Natsu!" She said. Then suddenly, she kissed Natsu's cheek. Making the blonde and the pinky gasped.

Natsu blushed after he realized that Lisanna KISSED his cheek. Lucy's heart felt like breaking when she saw the scene, and he was blushing. _This is not good, Lucy! C'mon, it's a peck on cheek, _she cheered her herself.

"Anyway, what are you doing in here, Lucy? I mean, it's still in the morning.." Lisanna tilted her head. "She slept-over here, Lis." Natsu grinned. Lisanna got up, and walked passing Lucy. She stopped right beside Lucy. "That means I still have a chance, right? Thank you, Lucy." Lisanna whispered, so only she and Lucy could hear it.

"Your apartement never changed! As clean as always." Lisanna jumped up and down, seeing the room.

"Hey, don't break anything!" Natsu chuckled at her childish side. He followed her, leaving the gasping Lucy in front of the door.

"Lisanna... Is she...?" Lucy quickly shook her head, "It can't be, Lucy... Get a grip, girl." She smiled at herself, trying to get rid that stupid thought. She walked toward Natsu and Lisanna. "Hey, guys! Don't leave me alone." Lucy whined, pouting at the two.

Lisanna waved her hand at Lucy, "Come here, Lucy-chan..."

"Weirdo Luce." Natsu said with his usual grin. Lucy giggled at the two.

"You guys haven't take a bath yet?" Lisanna frowned.

"I forgot!" Natsu ran to the bathroom. "Wait, Natsu! What happen to 'Ladies first'?" Lucy chased him, wanting to use the bathroom first. Lisanna only saw them without a word. Then she sighed. Then she took her phone, calling her sister.

"Mira-nee? Yes... I know this is selfish, but can you do me a favor? Pretty pretty please? I'll pay you up somehow later." Lisanna whined at her sister, "Really? Yay! Thank you so much! I love you, Mira-nee!" Lisanna squealed in happiness. And told her sister what she wanted.

* * *

-At noon-

Did I tell you that Lisanna is a singer? Maybe yes, maybe no. But she is. This noon, Natsu, Lucy, Lisanna, Erza, Gray, and Mirajane were walking together. Enjoyed their time together. And pf course Lisanna had to wore something to cover her identity.

"Guys, let's go to a dress and tux shop!" Lisanna suggested. The girls agreed, but things went different with the boys. "What? Can we go somewhere else but here?" Gray growled. Natsu frowned, "I hate to say this, but I'm on this ice freak's side."

Lucy pouted at the boys, "Come on guys, it won't be long, right girls?" Lisanna, Erza, and Mirajane nodded. Natsu was about to say something, when Lucy eyed him with her brown eyes. "Fine then." He mumbled. Gray groaned, "You betrayed me, dude!"

"It's okay if you want to stay under the sunshine, ice boy." Natsu hissed, following the girls. Gray muttered things that Natsu actually agreed on.

"So many beautiful dresses!" Lisanna and Lucy said in unison. Erza smiled, "This shops is nice. The tuxes are good too. Hey, Gray, try one of them."

"What the hell? I'm not going to..." before Gray could finish his word, Erza grabbed –no-she dragged him, "Don't be such a baby, Gray. Now, I'll choose one, and you better try it," Erza glared at him. Gray gulped, "A-aye sir."

Lisanna clapped her hand, "Nice idea! Natsu, let's try one too. We'll try a match dress and tux." Lisanna wrapped her arms around Natsu's. Lucy only smiled, hiding her sad..erm, maybe a bit jealous face.

Mirajane who knew this quickly cheered her up, "Let's try too, shall we?" Lucy looked at the smiling Mirajane. Then she nodded slowly. Poor Lucy, just when she realized her feelings, another trouble came. Lucy and Mirajane looked at the dresses, taking in one by one.

But soon, Lucy's smiled faded after she saw Lisanna whispered something to Natsu, making him blush. Gray stared at Lucy who stared at the childhood friends. "Are you okay, Lucy?"

Lucy snapped out from her deep thought, "Yeah, just hungry. Thanks for wrrying me, Gray." Gray nodded, "It's okay. Let's go eat then. Four of them still want to be here, I guess." Mirajane who heard this crossing her arms, "I'll go with you. I'm hungry too." Erza did too.

"Lisanna?" Natsu stared at his friends. Lisanna looked at him, "Need something?" Natsu nodded, "Yeah.. The-there's something I want to tell you."

Lisanna smiled, "Yeah me too. You go first..."

-Omo-

"Speaking of which, Lucy's birthday is coming, right?" Gray asked, looking at Lucy who drank a strawberry milkshake. They were in a family restourant. Mirajane coughed, "You're true. It'll be 1 days more." Lucy tilted her head, "Eeh? Now that you mention it. I almost forgot my birthday is coming."

"Then we should make a party, shall we?" Lisanna cheered. Mirajane nodded, "Count me in!" Natsu and the others raised a hand.

"You guys.. No need to hold a party." Lucy cried in joy. Natsu grinned, "You're my nakama, it's okay right?"

Lucy nodded, _yeah, just a nakama_. "I guess..." Natsu flicked Lucy's forehead, making her pouted, "What was that for?"

"Don't worry, everything's going to be okay. Don't you worry." He smiled softly at her. Another smile that made Lucy blushed. But she didn't get what he said. Then, Lisanna coughed, "Back to the topic. Why don't we find the stuff for the party?" Lisanna smiled. "Nice idea, c'mon guys." Gray got up, followed by Natsu, Mira, and Erza. They walked out from the restourant.

"Tell, Lucy... Do you like Natsu? As in _like_?" Lisanna asked. A blush appeared accross Lucy's face. _"No"_ was the word she wanted to say but, Lisanna cut her, "If you're going to say 'no', I won't believe you. It's okay, Lucy-chan... We'll play it fair. I'll get him first before you do." Lisanna smirked.

Lucy's eyes got wide, "So you really like him too?"

"Of course! I'll confess to him soon. And he'll be mine." Lisanna smiled evily. "Anyway, come on, it's about your birthday party. Find some stuff that you like." Lisanna smiled, a pure smile. Lucy's eyes softened, "Challange accepted." She grinned.

"Oh, Lucy-chan... I forgot to tell you. There'll be a surprise on birthday. I'll do anything for it." Lucy rose a brow at Lisanna's statement.

-NaLu-

Today was July, 1st. Fairy High was on holiday for two days, I don't know why. And the teachers also had a holiday. Lucy stood in front of the door, holding a invitation card. Looking at the card, Lucy shed a tear, "What is this? Is th-this serious?"

_You are invited! Please come to our party~ To celebrate Lisanna's return and the realationship between Lisanna and Natsu, the new lovebirds._

_ Place ; Kirkland Party Paradise_

_ Date/Time ; July, 1st~7 p.m_

_ Love, _

_ Natsu & Lisanna_

_ (n/b : Also Lucy's birthday)  
_The last part was written with small font. No wonder why Natsu didn't say a word to her these 2 days. He must with with Lisanna all time, she thought. So, Lisanna won the war? Lucy ran to her bed, burying her head in pillow. She cried as much as she can. She didn't care if her eyes would become red. He didn't even say 'Happy Birhtday' like usual in every year.

_Ting-Nong !_

Lucy walked to see who was that. She removed the drop of tears on her eyes and face. "Lu-chan sensei! Happy birth- Oh, my.. What happened to your eyes, sensei?" A small girl, stood in front of her apartement. Coming in, Levy panicked when Lucy started to cry again. Levy saw a paper on the floor. Taking it, Levy's eyes got wide, "This have to be some of a sick joke. What's going on? Why Lisanna-san isin realtionship with him?"

"I *sob* also don't know... Why this must be happen on my birthday.. Levy-chan.." Lucy cried more. Levy grabbed her teacher's wrist. They sat on a couch on the living room.

"Lu-chan sensei.. Please don't cry." Levy stroked her back slowly. She felt sorry for her. "How can I do that while I'm sad?" Lucy said with sobs. Levy then clapped her hands. "I know something, sensei!"

Lucy looked at her with teary eyes. Levy smirked, "You're absolutely going to come to the party. I'll make him regret what he've done. Let's go outside, Lu-chan sensei! I'm going to treat you. Take this as a birthday gift." Levy's smirk turned into a grin. Now, instead a tear, Lucy hugged her student. "I love you, Levy-chan! Thanks so much." Lucy then went out with the bookworm. They went to stores for accesories, dresses, shoes, and bag. I forgot to tell you that Levy was a daughter of a rich family.

Lucy gulped, "I can pay these thing, Levy-chan.. You don't need to..." Levy let her inder finger out, "No, Lu-chan sensei. I resist you. This is going to be my treat. You've always treated me before." Lucy's tears built up again, "Levy-chaan..."

Levy giggled, "No more tears, sensei. Now, that's a nice dress that you wear. Pink suites with you, sensei. And the ruffles looks cute too, with big ribbon on waist at the back part. Knee-length, bare neck, bracelets, baby pink high heels. You'll be perfect tonight!" Levy blushed at Levy's sompliment of her.

"Now, let's bring those shop bags. I'm going to call Gajeel." Levy took her phone out. She searched for Gajee's name, and called him.

"Gajeel-kun?" Levy greeted.

"What's up, Levy?" Gajeel said from the phone.

"Is your mom at her salon?" Levy asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Oh, I want to take Lu-chan sensei there. There'll be a special party tonight. And will you help me, Gajeel-kun?"

"Anything you want. What is it?"

"I need a car for Lu-chan sensei. Can we take her to Kirkland? We'll come to the party!" Levy cheered.

"The hell? We're even not invited. But well yeah, I'll take you two there. See ya."

"Thank you Gajeel-kun! I love you!" Levy said before end the phone. For few second, Lucy saw wings on Levy's back, and white light surrounding her. _An angel_.

"Come on, sensei. Let's go to our last destination, _Pink Paradise_ _Salon_." Levy grinned. Lucy smiled, "Thanks so much, Levy-chan."

"The pleasure is mine." Levy smiled back. Then they went to the salon which was Gajeel's mom's salon.

The salon was nice and had cute interior. Girlish things here and there. Lucy didn't know that cute place like this exist in the town. "We're here, Kotoha-san." Levy greeted the owner.

"Levy-chan! Welcome! And you must be Lucy? Levy and Gajeel often talk about you." Kotoha said. Lucy blushed a bit, "I'm Lucy Heartfilia, Nice to meet you."

"Kotoha-san, please take care of my precious teacher. And here are the things she need for tonight." Levy winked. Kotoha nodded, "I will."

"Now, plase follow me, Lucy-san." Lucy sweat dropped.

-GaLe-

"This place is crowded. How many people they invited for this party?" Gajeel hissed, stopping the car, right in front of the entrance door. There was a red carpet.

"Lu-chan sensei, you go out first." Levy said. Lucy sweat dropped, "Do I look okay with this?" Levy nodded, "Of course! You're perfect! You're the queen tonight! Right Gajeel?"

"Hn." Was Gajeel only said. Lucy opened the door, and got out from the Gajeel's black car. She walked down the red carpet alone. People stared at her, making her blushed. _"What a beauty!" "She's Lucy, right? She's even more pretty tonight." "Lucy sensei is here! Our pretty teacher!" _

"Lucy! Happy birthday!" Gray greeted her first, "Wow, you look amazing." Lucy placed her hand on her chest, "Th-thanks, Gray."

"Happy birthday, Lucy. You look so pretty. Who took you here?" Erza smiled. "Thanks... It was...Ah there they are," Lucy pointed at the entrace door, there were Gajeel and waved at them, "Good evening, Gray-sensei, Erza-sama." Levy greeted. "Don't you think Lu-chan sensei looks perfect?"

"No shit about that." Gray smirked. Erza smiled, "Natsu will regret this for sure." Gray smirked, "Yeah, he will." Lucy blushed (again) "Stop it guys, he has Lisanna now. Anyway, speaking of the devil, where is he?"

Gray shrugged, "Somewhere."

Then a host shown up on the stage, "Thank you for your coming, all. I'm Kinra, the host for tonight. Welcome to the party!" Kinra cheered. The audiences clapped her hands, except Lucy. She was still sad about this party.

"Please welcome! Natsu Dragneel and Lisanna Strauss!" Kinra shouted at the mic, and people clapped their hand together loudly. Natsu was wearing a black tux, and Lisanna was wearing red dress. Lucy turned her body. She didn't want to see the moment. Not in a _special day_ like this for her. "Are you scared, bunny sensei?" Gajeel smirked. "Shut up, Gajeel. I'm not in mood."

"Suuree, whatever." Gajeel mumbled. Lucy went to the rest room. She just didn't feel like being there. Luckily no one was in the rest room. She was sad, but she should be happy for her friends, right? But, she couldn't help but feel sad. After all moments they've been through. It ended like this? More important, on her birthday?

She almost cried, but she remembered Levy said that she can't cry here. She decided to accept the truth, the fate. If Natsu's happy... If he's happy.. _But 'm still wishing that lucky girl is me._ That was Lucy thought. Then she went back to the main hall. She wan't sure if she's ready yet..

"Are you fine, Lucy?" Erza asked worriedly. Lucy nodded, "What are they doing?" Lucy looked at the stage. There were like a wedding ceremony.

"They are having drama about wedding ceremony. Lisanna wanted this on the party." Gray sighed. _So, this is a surprise that she said?_, Lucy thought. Then her eyes back to the fake wedding ceremony. Max who was pretend to be a preacher.

Max smiled, "Please face each other." Natsu face the happy Lisanna, they hold each other's hand. "Natsu Dragneel, please repeat after me."

"_I, Natsu Dragneel, take you,Lisanna Strauss to be my wedded wife."_

"I, Natsu Dragneel, take you , Lisanna Strauss to be my wedded wife." Natsu repeated after him.

"_To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us apart."_

"To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us apart."

"_And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."_

"And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."

"A drama, huh? So, we as the audience?" Lucy asked.

"You can say so. Why?" Gray asked, rising a brow at her.

"Now, Lisanna Strauss, please repeat after me." Max said.

"_I, Lisanna Strauss, take you, Natsu Dragneel, to be my wedded husband."_

"I, Lisanna Strauss, take you, Natsu Dragneel, to be my wedded husband."

"I can play this drama too, then." Lucy said, with blank eyes. Gray, Erza, Levy, even Gajeel surprised. Their eyes got wide. "What do you mean, Lucy?" Erza asked.

Levy then grinned, "I get it. You're going to say 'disagree' to this wedding, right?" Then a smirk formed on Gray's lips, "Smart Lucy."

"_To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us apart."_

"To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us apart."

"_And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."_

"And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."

Then, Max faces the audience, "If anyone disagree with this wedding, please speak now." Lucy walked to the center of the hall with shaking hands. She wasn't sure.

.

.

.

All eyes on her. But hey eyes only stared at the stage. Slowly Lucy raised her right hand, "I.. I disagree with this wedding."

Lisanna, Natsu, and Max eyed her. "Luce?" Natsu saw Lucy. He was a bit shocked at first. "Lucy? Why you disagree?" Max asked, smiling. Lisanna also stared at her, but no hatred in her eyes.

Lucy lowered her hand, blushing like a tomato, "I.. Because, it's.. I.."

A smiled formed on Natsu's lips. A second later it turned into a grin. He slowly walked away from the stage. Lucy was so nervous, "Because, I-I love Na-" Natsu jumped from the stage before she said that.

_GRAB!_

Natsu carried Lucy in bridal style, making the blush on her cheeks harder. The audience gasped at the scene.

"GO FOR IT, NATSU!" Gray yelled, smirking at the pink-haired friend. Then suddenly, the others bursted into cheers. _"Woho! Dragneel sensei and Heartfilia sensei" "Finally! NaLu!" "Congratulation, Lucy and Natsu!" "Happy Birtdhday too, Lucy sensei!"_

Natsu took Lucy to the rooftop of Kirkland building. Both the stars and moon were shining, brightly.

Lucy confused, happy, 'don't-know-what-to-do' in the same time. "Na...Natsu? What was that for? What about Lis-"

_Gyut!_

Instead an answer, Lucy hugged by Natsu. Natsu's arms wrapped around her waist. Lucy flushed again. "I'm glad," Natsu whispered, "I'm glad you were there, rejected the wedding, even it was just a fake wedding."

Natsu pulled away from her, smiling. "What about Lisanna and the party? The people?" Lucy confused. Natsu blinked for a while, then he laughed, "I'm sorry about that. That was my plan. I told Lisanna my plan, and she happily helped me. And she told the others. Just 1 day preparation. Even Levy was just acting that she didn't know anything. Well, she helped a lot. Everyone knew but you. And Lisanna doesn't like me in _that_ way. She was just acting. And only you who got invitation card like that."

"What about the things Lisanna said in dress shop? You were blushing at that time." Lucy tried to not confuse again. Then, a blush spread on his cheeks, "Fo-forget about that."

.

.

.

"YOU GUYS TRICKED ME!" Lucy yelled, frowning. "Why did you that? And why did the invitation card was like-"

Natsu leaned in, and kissed her soft lips. Lucy's eyes widened. Then he pulled away, "It's all because I love Luce." He cupped her left cheek, "I love you, Lucy."

Lucy without think twice-without thinking at all, she laid her arms arounf his neck, "I love you too, Natsu."

Without breaking the hug, Natsu take something from his pocket. He then pulled away from her, "Happy birthday, Lucy." He opened the box, and there was a pretty necklace with heart-shaped pink diamond.

Lucy bring her palms covered her mouth, "Na..Natsu... This is..." Natsu took the necklace and put the box back into his pocket, "This is for you, Luce. Let me put in on you." Natsu grinned. Lucy nodded slowly, still blushing. Natsu wrapped the necklace around her neck.

_PANG!_

Both of them looked at the sky, "Fireworks!" Lucy beamed in happiness. Natsu was happy that they had the same feeling.

"Natsu.."

"Hmm?"

"Thank you.. for everything." Lucy said, facing him. Natsu looked at her brown eyes. Grabbing her wrist, Natsu pulled he closer to him slowly. With his right thumb and index finger, Natsu made Lucy leaned up. Lucy closed her, knowing what'll he do. Natsu kissed her lips once more, with more love and passion.

After a minute, they pulled away, smiling at each other. "Let's go to your real party." Natsu intertwined his fingers with hers. "Yes."

* * *

_Flashback (Special part 1)_

_ Natsu and Lisanna were paying attention at the tuxes. "You really love Lucy, right Natsu?" Lisanna asked, smiling. Natsu grinned, "Of course. I have a plan for her, and her birthday."_

_ Lisanna rose a brow, then her lips formed a smirk, "Count me in~" She sang. Natsu chuckled. Then Lisana whisperred into his ear, "And propose her soon." Natsu blushed at her words, "What..." Lisanna giggled._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

_Few months later (Special part2)_

"Where are we going again, Natsu?" Lucy asked before she sat behind him on his motorbike. Natsu frowned, "You don't remember, huh? Just hop on. I'll take you somewhere special." He grinned before put the helmet on. Lucy sighed, but following his words. It was already almost a year, Natsu and Lucy were official a couple.

It was another 'hours-trip' again. Natsu loves to take her somewhere she didn't know. And she loves it so much. They love each other so much.

After about 2 hours,Natsu stopped and parked his motorbike. Both of them took off the helmet and walked toward the building. Lucy was surprised, "This is... the restourant we visited last year." Natsu grinned, "Uh-huh."

Lucy wrapped her hands around his arm. They walked in, and stopped again at the office desk, "A table for Dragneel." It was the same woman like before. She gladly led them to the balcony. A special place in that restourant. After ordered some food, they had a chat.

"You remember our promise here, huh?' Lucy smiled. Natsu grinned, "Of course."

"So, did you bring the voucher with you?" Lucy asked. Natsu rose a brow, "What voucher?" Lucy rolled her eyes, "You said you have a voucher."

"Oh, about that, I don't have any actually. This is my father's restourant, so yeah, I get discount everytime I eat here." Natsu shrugged. Lucy giggled, "_Typical Natsu_."

"What day is today? Why this place wrapped in pink? Being sick for 1 week makes me forget about dates." Lucy sighed. Natsu chuckled at his girlfriend. "Silly Lucy. You'll find out later."

Lucy pouted, then she looked at the view. She loves this view. It was splendid. And now was sunset time. Not knowing Natsu already got up from his seat.

He kneeled down beside Lucy's chair. He held an opened red box. Lucy looked at her boyfriend with wide eyes. She saw a box of ring in front of her. "N..Natsu?" Then her eyes softened, and she was smiling.

"Lucy Heartfilia, will you marry me?"

_** End.-**_

* * *

**The end! XD I hope it isn't a cliffhanger ending ._. It's already 3:41 am here... I can make a sequel if you want :D **

**7k+ words without A/N :D XDD The longest chapter I ever made.. :D First one-shot, what do you think? I got some ideas from novels~~**

**Thanks for reading! :D Please review! :3**


End file.
